Prologue Translation
As of October 22th 2016, the story is translated by haloff1 and is checked by KJO and Tyradra from the official Muv Luv community. Message from Haloff1: Hi there. I just want to warn you that I'm not fluent in Japanese so I'm unable to provide an accurate translation... I also tried to stay faithful to the original Japanese sentence so that's why you will find that the sentence structure is a bit weird...Well next time, I will focus on the translation of what the characters want to say and not on what they are saying. Or at least I will try. Prologue Episode 1 changes to night sky In 2016, one day somewhere in Yokohama city, changes to house with Minori in front of you Minori: … You: … You: Minori, didn’t you go to the wrong house? Your family is … in the neighborhood right? Minori: Don’t be stupid! I didn’t make a mistake! Because it can’t be helped, I came to your house to prepare dinner! You: You came to prepare dinner?! I don’t get what you are saying. Minori: Your parents are travelling right? They asked me to cook for you. If they directly asked me to do that, then it can’t be helped right? You: On top of that you even brought these two filled bags. Aren’t they heavy? Minori: Tsch. I bought too much by mistake! Isn’t that good? This way we can cook even more! Do you have a complain?! You: No, absolutely not! Well…so…I’m counting on you! Minori: You should have done that and been obedient since the beginning…I’m borrowing the kitchen. You: (She even went as far as to bring an apron. Even though she said it cannot be helped…) changes to night sky You: (Well, let’s put things in order) You: (When my parents left and went on their lengthy vacation, they entrusted Minori to take care of me during the evening.) You: (Because we’re neighbors, childhood friends and in the same class) You: (And then Minori granted their request.) You: (By buying 5000 yen worth of food…) You: (Good grief, why did she do that again?) You: (This fellow, she really is not self-conscious, isn’t she?) changes to black screen with Minori You: (I will say it clearly, Minori is popular. She is among the top 3 most beautiful girls in our school.) You: (A long time ago I thought she was cute but, it looks like I wasn’t the only one to think like this.) You: (She was always the center of attention.) You: (She said she wasn’t good with boys so she didn’t date anyone.) You: (That’s troublesome. Besides being bad at talking with boys, she doesn’t have any incentive to talk with them.) You: (So I’m the only one to talk with her. Only I am special.) You: (Of course, it will cause a misunderstanding right? She doesn’t understand a man’s heart.) You: (Really, ever since we were kids afraid of strangers, she always followed me behind my back.) changes to night sky You: (No matter what, I wish Minori to be happy.) You: (That’s why I tried to put a little distance between Minori and me. But the current situation is bad, home cooking is a bit too…) You: (If another boy sees us, we will be in trouble…she really doesn’t understand.) You: (But unreasonably and bluntly refusing her is too cruel, what should I do…) Episode 2 One hour later changes to house with Minori in front of you You: It’s delicious. This….is tasty. Minori: Really! Well, if I get serious, I can obviously do that much! First if your stomach is empty, I can’t win right? Minori: STOMACH FILLING TECHNIQUE! You: (I don’t understand what she’s saying. What is the heck is she fighting for?) You: ( ahhh!) You: I got it! I’m a guinea pig. So there is a boy for whom you want to cook dinner for… Minori: Eeeh! Tha …. that… ..that’s not it! What are you saying! You: Don’t hide it. You and I are comrades right? You: (So there was someone she liked… I finally understood.) You: I see. So the short distance you tried to put between you and the other boys finally bore fruit. Minori: Eh?... the short distance I tried to put…? You: Look, even though you look very much like a model, you said you weren’t good with boys. You didn’t date anyone right? Yet you were always normal around me. Minori: But… it’s true… The only boy I could talk with was you. You: That’s no good right? If you are shy, you can’t get a boyfriend. Minori: S.. ..so what? Anyway it’s not like I’m shy! I, I … You: Well, too be honest, I would be a bit disappointed but it would be good if you managed to date someone…No, everything will be alright for sure! You can at least cook! Minori: Disappointing you said? You are... if I date someone,you would be a bit disappointed you say? You: Well, I always thought we would always be together. I still think so, even now. So… Minori: So you saw things this way... You: More importantly, when are you planning to confess to that boy? Tomorrow maybe? It’s Saturday so then you can go out together immediately on Sunday. Minori: I see. That’s a good idea. You: Ah, but if you don’t know his phone number or his address you can’t contact him. No, if he’s someone I know, then.. no I don’t want to leak anything. Anyway sooner or later… Minori: Hey… You: Hmm? Minori: Go out with me! You: Wha….?! Minori: Tomorrow, let’s go the city center together! You: Ah! You meant that. Ahah, you surprised me at first! Because it’s misleading, stop saying weird things. Minori: Hehe, so you were flustered… So, are you going to go out with me or not? You: But tomorrow is! Minori: It’s alright. This is something I have to do at any rate. You: Alright. You: (When Minori is like this, it’s pointless to argue.) You: (Is she going to give up confessing tomorrow...Or does she want to prepare her heart just before… I don’t know but, I have no choice but to go out with her.) Minori: So tomorrow, I will come over at 9am. That's fine right? You: Yeah.. You: (Her face is unusually serious. Maybe she has already steeled herself. You: (Why she wants to go out with me is puzzling but … If Minori wants it, I will help her.) You: (As I thought, she really is lonely…) Episode 3 changes to blue sky In 2016, one morning at 8:55… Minori: Kyaaaaaa! changes to house You: (At this time, I had finished dressing myself and I was waiting for Minori to come.) You: (While looking at my watch, what I suddenly heard was... the scream of Minori.) changes to black screen You: Minori?! What.. ..what happened?! You: (What I saw when I rushed out of the house confused was a sight I could have never imagined.) changes to destroyed city You: What...is it? That ruin is… You: (What was in front of me was completely in ruins…) You: (What happened. I don’t understand.) You: (There is no doubt that the scene in front me was the reason Minori screamed.) changes to destroyed city with Minori Minori: *Player*...Hey, what, what happened? The city… how did it become like that? You: I… I don’t know! But, if we turn on the TV, maybe we can learn something! Minori: But the TV, how can we turn on the TV? changes to blue sky You: (Minori’s house was … from the foundation completely destroyed.) You: (In that case my house was… as I thought this I looked behind me and …) changes to black screen You: (But just a little while ago I was relaxing in my house, so how?) You: (...) You: (Could it be that I’m dreaming?) You: (If I think about everything then it’s the only possible explanation right?) You: (Everything is my dream. That scenery, even the scream of Minori.) changes to destroyed city with Minori You: Alright. This is the only way. Let’s explore the city! Minori: Wha...What are you saying!? You: You know Minori, this is a dream. My dream. That’s why everything suddenly became like that. You: Until you wake up, dreams feel like the real thing. They look real. That’s what I’m saying. Minori: … You: It would be a waste to not look around before I wake up. You will surely come to wake me up. Minori: ...Why would I be to the one to come to wake you up? You: After all partner, isn’t waking me up one of your jobs? Minori: ...Are you stupid? You: This is why we should quickly look around! Minori: -Ah! Wait! changes to black screen You: (If it’s really a dream, quickly wake me up.) You: (I have never had such a dream where my heart is racing like this.) You: (But in front of Minori, I need to be strong.) You: (Finally, even if it’s just a little, Minori smiled again. I want this dream to end like this.) You: (Before I see the limit of this world...quickly wake me up!) Episode 4 changes to blue sky Afternoon, 11:25. changes to destroyed street with Minori You: How is it? Did someone read the message? Minori: No. Or rather, as soon as I sent it, they said it was out of range...I don’t really get it. You: I see… You: (Because I rushed out of the house confused, I didn’t take my wallet, needless to say my smartphone too…) You: (Everything was left inside that crushed house.) You: (However, Tachibana district and Hiragi district are all destroyed. Did I have a huge resentment against this city or what?!) One hour later changes to destroyed street You: (About the ruins, no matter the building, the structure is not just destroyed... The foundation is turned upside down, fallen, and collapsed.) You: (The train station, even the shopping district are pulverized. The overhead structures are also collapsed.) You: (Not even a single person is here. Animals and plants too…) You: (For real what is this?) You: (A dream? I have the impression that it’s a dream but is that the only truth?) You: (At first I thought like that but, I have become more and more unsure…Whether it’s a dream or reality, I can’t believe it.) You: (Shit, if I’m like this then Minori…) Minori: Hey… You: Wh.. what is it!? Minori: That thing...what is that? Over there...on the hill where Hiragi Academy is, that thing. You: (Hakuryou High School belonging to Hiragi Academy...is a famous high school and not only in this city.) You: (Because this school is at the top of what we call the slope of hell due to its brutal slope, we can see it from far away...eh?) You: There is something like a radar on top of the school building…And it’s even moving. Minori: People...it’s possible there are people! Let’s take a look *player*!! You: Ah, ah ahh !! changes to the entrance of Yokohama base You: (What...what is this place?) You: (It should be the main gate of Hiragi Academy. Yet what was in front of me was undoubtedly different.) You: (⸺11th Pacific Base of the United Nations, Yokohama Base.) You: (Base, it was written!? Then, the spinning thing on top of the school building that we saw was…) You: (Really a radar!?) changes to the entrance of Yokohama base with two soldiers Soldier 1: What are you two doing in such a place? Soldier 2: Are you going out? You guys have strange tastes. No matter how far you go, there is nothing but ruins. You: Ehh? Soldier 1: A date in civilian clothing? Well, that might be better than walking inside the base but...show us your Permission forms and your ID card. You: Permission forms? ID card? Soldier 2: Even if we’re comrades from the same base, that’s the rule. Especially in civilian clothing, if you don’t show us your forms, we can’t identify you. Soldier 1: ⸺Wait. Isn’t it strange? I don’t think they are getting what we are saying. Soldier 2: Certainly… changes to the entrance of Yokohama base with two soldiers aiming at you Soldier 2: DON’T MOVE! Minori: Kyaaaa!! Solider 1: Shut up! Spread your legs and show the palm of your hands! Slowly. Don’t do anything weird. You: Wai.. wait! Soldier 2: Do it fast! You: Please wait! We have no idea what's going on! When we woke up, our house, the city, everything was destroyed! You: We didn’t find anyone! And because there was this weird moving thing (radar), we thought that we could meet someone so that’s why we came here! Soldier 1: Hey, … in this case shouldn’t we call Vice Commander Kouzuki? Soldier 2: Yeah. Lately another weird man came here right. Shirogane was his name right? Soldier 1: At that time he said weird things too… He was actually an acquaintance of Vice Commander Kouzuki. Soldier 2: Alright, don’t look away… Episode 5 changes to Yuuko’s room with Yuuko at the center Yuuko: Welcome... *player* and Shirakawa correct? You: Are...are you the Vice Commander Kouzuki? Yuuko: That’s right. By the way, I apologize for the long and tiring investigation we did to you, I want to ask you some more questions. Yuuko: Let’s confirm something, you suddenly came to this world from Yokohama in 2016? You: About this world⸺ Yuuko: Don’t tell me you still believe this is a dream? After all the boring police interview and investigation you have been through? Yuuko: Well, it’s fine. At any rate because I already heard your story, I was thinking of thanking you by explaining what this world is. Minori: Rea,REALLY!? So what is going on here⸺ Yuuko: Stop! Answering one question at a time is boring. First listen well to my explanation. changes to Yuuko’s room with Yuuko at the left Yuuko: ...so that’s it. Do you follow until now? You: This world is… a parallel world? Minori: We are in 2001 in Japan fighting an alien race we call BETA? Yuuko: More accurately, the Imperial Army of Japan is fighting them. You: Then, because of the BETA, humanity collapsed and such as Japan; the western part of Kantou was destroyed… Minori: So that’s the reason why this city was in ruins… Yuuko: It seems you both understood well. Now allow me proceed to the core of the story. You: Eh!!? Minori: The method to return to our world...doesn’t exist!? Yuuko: To be precise, I don’t know. Well, according to my personal theory there is one way but, I have yet to succeed on reaching the experimental phase. You: Then, from now on… what are we supposed to do? Yuuko: I will let you both stay in this base. In return, cooperate with me for my research. Minori: Your research? Yuuko: Even if I’m called the Vice Commander or something, my original profession is a Physicist. Yuuko: You guys.. are interesting so I will make the subject of my research. If everything goes well, my theory should be validated and you may be able to return to your world. Minori: *Player*....,what, what should we do? You: I...I will do it! Of course I will do it! Minori: I wonder...if it’s really okay? You: It’s okay. No matter what, as long as we survive, we will return to our world together! Minori: *Player*......Yeah… Yuuko: Wise decision. changes to black screen You: (That’s right. We will definitely return to our world.) You: (Until that moment, I will protect Minori!) You: (We will survive in this world!) Episode 6 changes to the sports ground You: ...if I remember right, the place that the Vice Commander told us to go should be around here… Minori: Somehow, this place looks like our school right… Is that the sports ground? Voice: Excuse me…You two over there. You: Eh⸺ changes to the sports ground with Meiya Meiya: This place is dangerous therefore unauthorized personnel should refrain from trespassing. You: Ah….we… Meiya: Are you looking for something? Voice: Mitsurugi, it’s alright! changes to the sports ground with Meiya and Marimo-chan Meiya: Instructor Jinguuji? Minori: Then, that person is… Marimo-chan: *Player*san and Shirokawa-san right? Marimo-chan: Vice Commander Kouzuki has informed me of your arrival. I’m the Cadet Field Instructor Sergeant Jinguuji Marimo. Marimo-chan: First I will show you to your lodging. Follow me. changes to your private room with 4 beds with Marimo-chan Marimo-chan: This is your current lodging. Because you’re the only ones living here, put whatever you want on the other beds. Minori:Yea...Yes… Marimo-chan: You may be perplexed by the fact you share a room with a man but from the point of view of Vice Commander Kouzuki, you will always be together, so it doesn’t matter if you two share a room. You: (I.. I see. So there might be a reason.) You: (...Is there really a reason?) Marimo-chan: Rather than thoughtlessly going out to meet each other, it’s best to be in the same room from the beginning. Please do not mind the various inconveniences. Marimo-chan: The corridor is always monitored, so please refrain from doing anything that will cause a misunderstanding. Minori: We understand… Marimo-chan: I think you will most likely be restricted from going outside for several days, so stay in this room obediently, alright? Marimo-chan: Well then… Minori: She left! You: Ahh… Minori: Hey, *Player* … Everything,... is real, isn’t? Minori: Will...we be able to go back…? You: Of course we will! You: (How we came to this world...I have no idea...) You: (But Minori and I, we will definitely return to our world!) Tutorial Episode 1 changes to blue sky Several days later. changes to library with Yuuko and Yashiro Yuuko: Ahhhh, they came, they came. I was waiting for you. So how are you two? Did you guys get used to your new life? Minori: That’s...right. We even received a lot of privileges. You: (Indeed, not only our meal was brought to us everyday, but even our laundry was done. When we wanted to change our clothes, everything would be prepared.) You: (However, we were forbidden to leave our room. Food wasn’t tasty too. We had so much free time it was even painful.) You: (Minori’s smartphone was confiscated and to begin with I didn’t even brought mine.) Yuuko: For today, I called you to play a game for me. You: A game? Yuuko: That’s right. A computer game. I made it from what you told us during your investigation and from the components of the smartphone we confiscated. Minori: You...made it? Yuuko: That’s correct. You: (Heh?...But if my memory is correct, didn’t she say there was nothing such as a computer game in this world?) You: (The general concept doesn’t exist and I can remember that the people who investigated our smartphones were stunned by it.) Yuuko: Anyways, please try to play it for me. We will talk later. I will explain how to play while you are playing. You: Yes...we understand. Yuuko: Well then, sit here. You: (...that's an awfully old computer. Can it even work?) You: (She made the game all by herself in a few days and she even guessed the interior.) You: (Well, if anything, this is better than the crushing amount of free time we have.) changes to game home screen You: …! What’s this!? Yuuko: It was my intention to make this game just like the games of your world but is it weird? Making a game like yours from what we have in this world is troublesome you know. You: No, no, it’s just like our games! But because you said there wasn't anything like computer games in this world… Yuuko: That’s right. As that concept doesn’t even exist, the technology for games are too advanced. Or so I’m inclined to say. Yuuko: Well then, I will explain how to play. TRANSLATOR’S NOTES: From this point onward, the screen will change non-stop so I’m not going to write “screen changes to blabla”. Yuuko: First I will explain the first button in front of you. Try to push it. Yuuko: This is the quest selection screen. Yuuko: Look at the quest I selected. Yuuko: The first step to do a quest is to choose a squadron. Yuuko: This is the squadron selection screen. You can edit your squadron there. Yuuko: First click on the Eishi (Pilot) Selection. Yuuko: Try to choose another pilot in this screen. Yuuko: Should we do the same for TSF? Minori: TSF...do you mean this robot? Yuuko: That’s right. TSF which means Tactical Surface Fighter. Minori: I see. Yuuko: So like this, you set this Eishi (Pilot) with this TSF. Minori: Eishi...Eishis (Pilots) fights using TSFs? Okay, I think I understand. Yuuko: Moreover, you can optimize your fighting strength in one go by clicking on “Recommended”. You can then switch the character you like. Yuuko: Because you can keep up to 5 squadrons, you can make and keep the squadrons you like. Minori: Excuse me… the character at the top, what’s its role? It looks like the character can’t be associated with a TSF… Yuuko: Good question. Yuuko: This is the CP character. In short, she’s like the command post. Yuuko: Even if CP characters can’t pilot TSFs, they can increase the global strength of the squadron. Yuuko: Because they have a skill that affects the whole squadron, you should choose the most useful character. Yuuko: Well, let’s move on. Yuuko: In this screen you can choose your friendly TSF that will accompany you during the quest. Yuuko: Choose wisely. The strength, the weapon and the type of your ally. Yuuko: Well, at first it’s alright to choose any level or any type. Yuuko: Finally here, you review your squadron before starting the mission. Yuuko: You can choose to use a battle item in this screen. Yuuko: Let’s try to choose one immediately. Yuuko: Battle items can only be used one time. You can equip at most 10 items per kind. Yuuko: When you can’t win a battle, use items! Yuuko: The explanation of the squadron mechanic was a bit long but we actually only chose the “Quests” and the “Support TSF”. That’s why we quickly came to this screen. Yuuko: Well then, let’s begin the battle. Episode 2 changes to library with Minori, Yuuko and Yashiro Yuuko: Fuunn….as expected you are good at it. Good work, for the present let’s stop. You: Awesome... Isn’t that person a genius….? You: (Even so if she said it was useful for a lot of military technology, developing something whose concept didn’t even exist until now is incredible…) Yuuko: I can hear you, you know. Ah but it’s fine, don’t mind it, praise me even more. Yuuko: More importantly, what was surprising was Shirakawa. Girls also play video games in your world? You: No, usually they don’t.　Even if they do, I feel like they play games like Tetris or farming games… Minori: That, that’s… You: Could you actually be a gamer? Minori: It’s not like that. It’s just that at first I thought it would be good if I could memorize games… You: Ah! Could it be that you were doing that to understand the boy you like? Minori: Eh!? You: In that case, playing together is a good idea. You want to add him as a friend or something right? Minori: ...Well. You: (I’m someone that’s good at this type of game but, Minori is good at it too.) You: (She sure practiced a lot.) You: (I’m a bit jealous.) Yuuko: I don’t understand everything but isn’t that boy yours? Minori: !!!!! You: Eh? I’m sorry, what did you say? Yuuko: Well, it’s fine. You: Yeah… Minori: *Player* you don’t have to care about that! Yuuko: Well then, I’m entrusting you this device. With this terminal, you play the game you played in your own room. You: For real!? You: (A tablet? Like this we can carry it wherever we go…) Yuuko: Train well and raise your skills alright? You will have to show me the result of your training next time. You: Ye, Yes! Yuuko: You too do your best. Minori: I...I understand…. Yuuko: Ah, mext, Shirakawa, I’m giving you back your smartphone. Minori:Ah, yes… Yuuko: I studied every corner and nook but your data shouldn’t be erased. I’m also giving you this charger. Minori: Thank you very much. Yuuko: I will keep the photo that you secretly stuck on the inside of the case a secret for you. Minori: eeee! Yuuko: Do you know about the misattribution of arousal? Make it so that everything goes well. Well then, good work~~~ Episode 3 TRANSLATOR’S NOTES: From this point onward, the screen will change non-stop so I’m not going to write “screen changes to blabla”. Yuuko: Congratulation. Thanks to the last battle, your military rank increased. It’s the official debut of your cadet career, isn’t it. Yuuko: As you raise your military rank, the number of friends you can have also increases. Yuuko: The amount of gacha points and affection points you get after each battle also increases. Yuuko: If you continue to fight, you can receive good rewards. Yuuko: This is the gacha screen. Yuuko: Well then, let’s try to get gachas. Try to push this button. Yuuko: Didn’t we get a very nice character? Yuuko: Next, let’s strengthen our characters. Yuuko: Then without delay let’s strengthen this character. Yuuko: To strengthen a character, you either need to use characters or items. Yuuko: First let’s try to select this character. Yuuko: This is the ingredient selection screen. You can change the type of ingredient by clicking on one of the two tabs. Yuuko: This time we will use characters. Click on this empty box. Yuuko: You can select here the characters that will be used as ingredients. You can select up to 10 characters. Yuuko: Select this girl. Yuuko: Like this, the preparations are complete. Let’s do it. Yuuko: The strengthening is now complete. Yuuko: If you use a character that has the same skill as an ingredient, you can upgrade the skill. Yuuko: Next let’s try to limit break this character. Push this button. Yuuko: I will then explain how to limit break a character. Yuuko: To limit break a character, you either need items or a copy of the character. Yuuko: This time, let’s try to use a copy of the same character. Yuuko: If I’m right, we got earlier another copy of Marimo thanks to the gacha. Yuuko: In that case, let’s do it at once. Select this character. Yuuko: This is the ingredient selection screen. It has the same tabs as the ingredient selection screen for strengthening. Yuuko: This time, we will use the second copy of Marimo we got earlier. Push this button. Yuuko: Select the character which will be used as an ingredient. Yuuko: Like this the preparations are complete. Let’s do it! Yuuko: The character is now limit broken. Yuuko: Limit breaking a character raises its maximum level. Yuuko: In the case of a character, the maximum affection is also raised. Yuuko: By the way, you can get items used for limit breaking as a drop by doing quests. Yuuko: To gather the items to limit break, doing daily quests and creating items are efficient ways. Yuuko: The tutorial is thus finished. Sorry for speaking alone this whole time. Minori: No….it’s alright. Thank you very much. Yuuko: Ah, I will erase just in case the data of this tutorial. Minori: Eeeee! Why you are doing this!? Yuuko: I made the game in a hurry so I still need to a maintenance. Yuuko : Once the modifications are done, I will tell you. Minori: Yeah! Thank you very much! Episode 4 TRANSLATOR’S NOTES: From this point onward, the screen will change non-stop so I’m not going to write “screen changes to blabla”. Yuuko: Finally, let’s review item creation and your friends. You can also change the settings or things like that by going to this menu. Minori: Ah, it’s opened. Yuuko: From there….ah, click on that button. Yuuko: I will explain the collection screen ok? Yuuko: You can see here the detail of yours characters and TSFs and also enjoy the scenarios you unlocked. Yuuko: The last time you unlocked a new scenario, didn’t you? Yuuko: You can review it here. Yuuko: Only SR and SSR characters have their own story. Isn’t it nice to take a break from the battle by reading the stories? Minori: Huh…,to see the character’s story, you said we need to raise their affection, right? Yuuko: Exactly. Do you your best in order to enjoy the story. Minori: Understood. Yuuko: Trying to see and understand each feature of the game is complicated... Yuuko: There are special features that still need to be explained but I made it so that explanation will show up each time you encounter a new feature for the first time. Yuuko: Well, if it’s boring you can skip it but when you don’t understand, ask haloff1 alright? You: (Contrary to appearance, she actually looks like someone very helpful...) Category:Main Story